Don't Ever Leave Me (KyoXTohru)
by Swirl Breeze
Summary: Kyo and Tohru are both beginning to experience strange feelings for each other. But a horrible accident that leaves the family in chaos causes massive change. What will Kyo do? What CAN he do? Will Tohru's time run out?
1. Last Day

**So. I decided to write the first page as a heads-up. This is gonna be a fanfiction of Fruits Basket. (Yeah, no kidding). But, I am still kinda confused about the manga. I've read mainly everything in the manga but I'm confused about some stuff. SO DON'T HATE ME IF I MESS UP! I am obsessed with Fruits Basket so I'm going to try my best on this.**

**This will take place after the last episode of the anime in Fruits Basket. In case you're wondering when that is, it's when Tohru arrives home after her confrontation with Akito due to Kyo's true form episode thing.**

**Here's some stuff you need to know:**

**\- I will spell Kyo like this: K-Y-O not K-Y-O-U**

**\- Kyo was never involved in Kyoko's death**

**\- Akito will remain as a male**

**\- The curse is not (yet?) broken**

**\- I don't plan on Yuki meeting Machi. I hate her. Sorry YukiXMachi fans**

**\- I forgot when this takes place so I'm gonna say it's the last month of school before summer vacation**

**\- Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki are going to be juniors the next year and Haru and Momiji are in their school as sophomores.**

**Whenever I say "(Tohru/Kyo/Yuki POV)" I am not going to use first person (I, me, I am…) that simply means that whatever is in italics is the character's thoughts. If you have questions, just ask.**

**I plan on some fluff stuff! Hint, hint, wink, wink. ;) cough cough – Kyo and Tohru(?) – cough cough**

**I have a very small idea about the plot, and have no idea of the length of this story. You guys know how I am about my stories, just making it up as I go. So, if you have any suggestions, just review!**

**There, all set. Here we go!**

* * *

(Tohru POV)

_Finally! The last day of school! _Tohru Honda lay in her bed, happily thinking about the day. She jumped out of bed and ran to her closet, grabbing her blue school uniform. Feeling full of energy, she dressed quickly and raced to the bathroom. After brushing her teeth and hair, she ran down the stairs, on her way to the kitchen. _What should I make for breakfast? Maybe some –_ _CRASH!_ _Ow! _Tohru accidentally skipped a step and slammed into the ground. She huffed some air into her face, before immediately putting on a smile. _I'm ok._

"Miss Honda! Are you alright?" Tohru flinched when she heard Yuki Sohma's voice behind her. She shot up and stood straight on her feet. "Yuki! Hi! Good morning! And yes, I'm fine. Don't worry about me!" She looked up at the purple-eyed boy at the top of the stairs, who was staring at her in concern. He came to her side. "You look cheerful this morning. Why is that?" He smiled gently at her. Tohru beamed and started to walk to the kitchen. "Oh! Well today is the last day of school and I am just so excited to get out of school for summer break!" She paused in front of the sink, Yuki beside her. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean that I didn't like school, it's just that I want to spend more time with you and when it's summer I can do that, but with school, well it just gets in the way and…"

Yuki laughed slightly at Tohru. Tohru was confused. _What did I do? _She asked him while getting breakfast ready. "Yuki, why are you laughing? Did I do something wrong?" He smiled and shook his head. "No Miss Honda, it's nothing." Tohru smiled. "Ok. Breakfast should almost be done." She turned to the rice and Yuki walked away. _I can't wait until summer starts. _Tohru hummed to herself and closed her eyes, her hands still making the riceballs. She didn't hear the footsteps walking into the kitchen.

"WHAT! WHERE THE HELL'S THE MILK?!"Tohru opened her eyes and jumped into the air. Luckily, the riceball landed on the counter. She trembled before turning to face the person behind her. _Oh no. _A boy with orange hair and red eyes was slamming the fridge door in frustration dozens of times. Tohru blinked and waved her arms frantically back and forth. "Kyo! I'm so sorry! I completely forgot to go buy some more milk when I saw we were out yesterday and so it's my fault, I should have said something, ugh, I'm such an idiot and-"

Kyo growled at her and slammed the door one last time. "Quit blabbering. It's fine, I just won't have milk today." He stalked out of the room, leaving Tohru in distress. _Kyo… I'm sorry. I'll go buy milk after school. _But the words never left her mouth. She sighed and turned to finish breakfast.

(Kyo POV)

_Damn, why does she always do that? _Kyo stomped out of the kitchen, his feet making loud noises throughout the house. He reached the living room and flopped down in front of the small table. His beads on his left hand jingled when he leaned his arms on his knees. The sound brought back the memories of the events of a week before.

_Tohru's eyes closed blissfully and she hugged him in her arms as she began to walk back to Shigure's house. Kyo, in his cat form, purred softly and let his anger fade. The gentle swaying of being carried by Tohru felt soothing. His eyes watered and a strange emotion flooded over him. A warm blanket-like feeling covered him, filling his heart with joy. _

_ Someone finally accepts me. She accepts me!_

Kyo snapped back to the present. Only a week after the incident with Kyo's true form, he was still getting angry. But him being with Tohru seemed to soothe him and restrain him from shouting out. At least, shouting out at her.

"Kyo! Oh no, why must I be faced with the presence of the only one with power to severely hurt me?!" Shigure's annoying, teasing voice reached his ears. Kyo gritted his teeth and was about to start yelling when he spotted a flash of blue in the corner of his vision. _Shigure… you're lucky this time. _Tohru walked into the room, holding a tray with everyone's breakfast. She was smiling happily. "I made you some breakfast." Kyo grunted in thanks. She walked over to the table and placed it down. She then placed some riceballs in front of each person's assigned seat, including Yuki, who had returned to eat. Kyo hurriedly ate it, not wanting to be in the same room as the rat for any longer. Once he was finished, he leaned back and waited for the others. His thoughts drifted back to him.

_Why was I accepted? Most people stay away, or feel pity for me. So why did she? What makes her special? _Kyo glanced at Tohru's face. She was bubbling with happiness, as always. Kyo closed his eyes again. _What makes her so special… to me? _A clearing of the throat brought Kyo to his senses. He opened his eyes and saw Yuki and Tohru, standing up and staring at him. He growled and quickly stood up. "I'm coming."

Soon, the three of them, Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru, left. They walked to school quietly, their thoughts drifting. Kyo kept his eyes fixed on the road, his hands stuffed into his pockets. _I just have to get through today. After that, I can go. I can figure this out later._

_This is torture, pure torture. _Kyo was leaning his head into his palm, anxiously glancing at the clock on the wall, as if could suddenly pass 10 minutes in 5 seconds. The teacher was going on about how he was so proud of his students and how next year was going to be. Kyo couldn't care less. He quit checking the clock and observed the classroom again.

A few girls were also ignoring the teacher, and were too busy watching Yuki. Kyo snorted lightly and looked around again. His eyes landed on Tohru. She wasn't listening to the teacher, which was a little surprising to Kyo. _Huh. She usually pays attention. Well.. ok let me rethink that… _Kyo noticed she was daydreaming, staring off into space. He was reminded of the time when two older boys had almost taken advantage of Tohru in her state. He had been the one to scare them off. Kyo felt his face turn a little red.

A little movement called for his eyes' attention. Kyo's face twitched when he saw Yuki looking at Tohru too. He was trying not to be obvious, which had succeeded for everyone but Kyo. Kyo narrowed his eyes when he saw Yuki's small smile. _What is that damn rat thin- RING! _Kyo whipped his head up to the clock and the class erupted. Everywhere in the school came the sounds of screaming, shouting, and pounding footsteps as everyone made a mad dash for the entrance. Kyo knew better than to try to run with them, fearing that a girl would run into him and cause him to transform. Yuki knew this also and was sitting calmly in his seat.

Kyo stood when the class was emptying and made his way over to Tohru's desk. _What? _Unbelievably, she was still staring into space, not having noticed the commotion. Kyo sighed and gently hit the top of her head with his fist, though it was more of a pat. Tohru jumped at least 2 feet into the air.

"Oh Kyo! It's you; you scared me!" She looked up at him with big blue eyes. Kyo stared for a second before blinking. _Uh. What was I… _He cleared his throat. "So what, are ya gonna sit there 'til next year? Come on, let's go." He walked away from her and headed over to Yuki. He was waiting patiently at the entrance. He smiled at Tohru. "Are you ready, Miss Honda?" She nodded sheepishly. "Yes, I am. But I'm sorry I made you wait! It wont happen again." Kyo laughed internally. _Want to bet on that? _Yuki walked down the now empty hallway, with Tohru behind him and Kyo coming last. They made their way to the front doors silently, every footstep echoing loudly. Kyo was slightly confused. _That's weird. Usually I'm the one in a bad mood. Tohru is always so happy and Yuki is… is… well, Yuki. _

Kyo stepped outside into the blazing sun. The entire school campus was deserted, the sun being too hot to stick around for long. Tohru started to walk faster ahead of him. He jogged to catch up. He pulled up beside her and looked at her face. She was panting and blinking rapidly. _What's wrong with her? _Kyo raised an eyebrow.  
"Tohru? Do you feel ok? You don't look so good." She stopped and made an obvious effort to smile widely. "No no, Kyo, I'm fine, really! It's just a little hot out but I'm fine!" Her tired feet made dragging noises, clearly contradicting her statement. Yuki turned his head around, his eyebrows furrowed in concern. "Miss Honda?" He retraced his steps and placed his hand against her forehead. Tohru blushed lightly and gently shook his hand off. "I'll really be ok-k soon, Yuk-ki." Kyo had had enough. "You are obviously not fine! Why didn't you just say you weren't feeling well to begin with?!" Yuki glared at Kyo before Tohru could respond. "Stupid cat, it doesn't matter now, we're going home anyways. She can rest once we get there." Kyo only returned his glare, waiting. _Wait…waiting for what? _He blinked when he realized that Tohru would have usually jumped at the chance of saying she was alright. _She must be really sick to not object. _Right now, she was swaying a little on her feet, her head down and eyes cast to the ground. Kyo let his anger go and simply jerked his head forward. "Come on. Let's get you home then." Tohru gave him a small nod and trudged forward. Kyo watched her and Yuki go, him staying behind them. _That's weird. She was fine one moment, then sick the next. _He squinted his eyes against the sun's harsh glare. _It must be the sun. _He continued on his path in silence.

Yuki slid open the main door to Shigure's house. He neatly stepped out of his shoes and walked inside. His voice came drifting out. "Come on Miss Honda. You can sleep for a while in your room, until you feel better." She lifted her head and gave a weak smile. Her eyes gained some of their old flash. "No…it's ok…I still have a lot of things to do." Kyo quietly reached out his arm and landed his hand on her head. He twisted it, making Tohru face him. He spoke curtly. "Go to your room. Just go now." Tohru's eyes widened and she nodded after a few seconds. Kyo let go and she went into the house, leaning against the wall for support. Kyo angrily kicked off his shoes and stomped inside.

**-releases deep breath- Yay! First Chapter of **_**Don't Ever Leave Me **_**is finished! Um… but… I need your help! Answer these questions as reviews, PLEASE?**

**Do you like it? Do you hate it? Do you think I got the characters' personalities right? Should I keep going? Or is it too terrible? **

**TELL MEH WAT U THINK!**


	2. Sick

(Tohru POV)

_This can't be happening! I can't get sick! _Tohru lay on her bed, her head throbbing slightly with heat. Her vision was swaying, so she shut her eyes. _Now Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo will start to worry about me and I can't have them worrying, I'm going to be fine, I have to be – wait! _Tohru struggled to sit up, her mind going over what she had just thought. _Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo…worry… Kyo… THE MILK! _Tohru's eyes widened as she realized she had forgotten to go buy Kyo's milk after school. She closed her eyes with a small groan. _How can I get the milk now? _She blinked open her eyes and found that her vision was still the same. _Maybe, if I'm really careful, I can go get it. _She smiled at the thought of getting something for Kyo. Then she grimaced. _If I don't get his milk, then he'll start getting even angrier around the house. I have to get it now! _

Tohru looked out her window and saw that the sun was steadying going down. She felt dizzy and closed her eyes. _Maybe I'll get it later. _She felt her face get warm but she was slightly cold. She didn't think much of it, now worrying about other things. _Dinner! It's almost going to be dinnertime and I still have to make them something to eat! I have to get up, I have to! _She determinedly blinked open her eyes, willing the swaying to go away. Tohru wobbled over to her door and quietly slid it open. She looked both ways before placing her hand on the wall to guide her down the stairs. She was halfway down when someone stopped her.

"Tohru? What are you doing? I heard you were sick, are you feeling better?" Shigure was climbing up to meet her, his eyes serious. Tohru focused her eyes on him, trying to smile fully. "Oh Shigure, please you don't have to worry about me, I'll be alright." She carefully avoided the main question. Shigure blinked and gently held her arm. "Tohru please, I can tell that you're still sick. Please, go back to bed and rest. You'll feel better soon, I promise."

She swallowed.

"But what about dinner? I can't let everyone go hungry, thatisn'trightandeveryoneneedstoeatbeforegoingtobedand-" Shigure let out a small laugh. Tohru stopped. Shigure just smiled. "I didn't want to have to do this." Tohru blinked. _Do what? _Shigure took in a deep breath and stared at Tohru with his best puppy-dog face. Tohru was immediately convinced. "Oh Shigure! If it'll make you happy, then I guess I could go rest for a bit." Shigure blinked and returned back to his normal face. "Good, good. Of you go." Tohru nodded and unsteadily went back to her room. Shigure returned to his study.

Tohru sat on the floor to her room and closed her eyes. She smiled.

_ I said I'd rest for a little bit…_

(Kyo POV)

Kyo sat on the roof to the house, watching the sun dip below the horizon. His stomach growled and Kyo flinched, reminded of dinner, and therefore of Tohru. He growled lightly, remembering the harsh way he had treated after school. _Seriously, what is wrong with me?! She's sick and the best I could do was push her to her room? God, it's not like I don't care about her, it's just…I can't bear to see her like this. She should be making dinner, with her little smile and laugh. She should-GAH! What am I doing? Ugh, I'm doing it again!_

Every since last week, when Tohru had seen him as…that _thing_, Kyo had constantly been thinking about her. He couldn't stop, and it frustrated him. Kyo shut his eyes and gritted his teeth, angry at himself. _Tohru shouldn't be sick. She's not supposed to get sick! If it's as bad as last time, then I don't know what I'll do. _

_SKID. _Kyo's cat ears perked up when he heard a noise from below. It came from outside. _Oh finally, the delivery boy's here. _Kyo scooted over to the edge of the roof, ready to jump down easily, when something caught his eye. _What? _A flash of blue scurried down the pathway, trying to remain hidden in the shadows. Kyo blinked. _Tohru? Where's she going? I thought she was sleeping! _

Kyo quickly jumped down and followed her. Kyo didn't want to catch up to her, at least not yet. He saw that she kept walking slightly to the right. He kept a little ways behind her. Eventually, Tohru arrived at a grocery store. _What is she doing here this late? _She entered the store.

(Tohru POV)

_Cheese…eggs…ah! Milk. _Tohru smiled as she found what she was looking for. She coughed and shook her head. _I'm fine. _Tohru quickly picked out Kyo's milk, and headed for the cashier. She stood in line, and felt a headache coming on. Tohru furrowed her eyebrows together and rubbed her fingertips to the tender spot. Her fingers were cold. She sensed a small movement in the corner of her eye and she turned to her left. A small glimpse of a blue hoodie vanished into an aisle. Tohru tipped her head to the side but forgot about it when she stepped up to pay. Tohru walked out, feeling a little bit better about coming. _At least now Kyo won't be so angry tomorrow. I hope he'll feel better soon. He's been looking kind of…lost lately. _Tohru shuddered when she remembered the reason why. Tohru hadn't been lying when she said that she was scared of him. She was. But she wanted to learn how to overcome her fear. She wasn't afraid for herself, oh no. She was afraid that Kyo's other form would keep her from learning more about the boy with the orange hair. The boy she had come to enjoy being around so much…

"Tohru?" She jumped and spun around, her eyes searching wildly for the voice. _Whose there? Is it a weirdo, like the one Shigure always warns me about? _The swift motion made Tohru's head throb strongly and she stumbled to the side. She heard the voice again. "Hey, watch out!"

_POOF._

Tohru shook her head violently, trying to focus. _Is this…white smoke? _She felt her eyes widen and she was left staring at an orange cat in front of her. _OH! _She cringed and spoke.

"Oh Kyo, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to change you into a cat, ugh why am I so clumsy, I'm sorry."

Kyo just sighed and stood up. "It's fine. Are you ok? You didn't hurt yourself?" Tohru shook her head. "No, I'm fine. But what are you doing here Kyo?" She stood up and began to gather his clothes (yes, including the blue hoodie), waiting for his answer. The cat opened his mouth to speak, only to slam it shut when the sky let out its storage of rain. He was quickly soaked. Tohru noticed this and gasped. "Oh we've got to go back or you'll catch a cold!" She scooped Kyo up in her arms and half ran - half walked back to the house. Kyo felt a little annoyed about being carried but he quickly abandoned the thought when he felt Tohru's warmth seep into him. He closed his eyes and sighed again, tired from the rain. _Great. _

Kyo half listened to Tohru's chatter, feeling bad about her having to carry him when she was the one who was sick. _Man, I just keep doing these types of things to her! And what's with the milk, could she have just waited until morning? _Tohru just kept walking back, Kyo thinking. What they didn't see was the dark figure watching the entire scene unfold. As they faded from sight, the figure spoke softly.

"He got in the way."

* * *

**Sorry this took so long guys! But I had a major writer's block and then I decided to watch the episodes of Fruits Basket again. And then I decided to edit the plot. Don't worry though, the next chapter's all planned out!**


	3. Breakfast

(Tohru's POV)

Her eyes slowly slid open, still heavy with sleep. Tohru lay for a few moments in her bed, waiting. She blinked and slowly turned her head to look outside. The sun was peeking its rosy face just above the horizon.

_AAH! _Tohru shot out of bed, grabbing a pink skirt and a white shirt, and raced to take a shower. _It's so late! How could I oversleep? The sun's already up and I have to make breakfast before everyone wakes up! _Tohru quickly dressed and raced down the stairs, not realizing that everyone was probably going to sleep in due to it being the first day of summer vacation. Slightly out of breath, she reached the kitchen, luckily not tripping over her own feet. She expertly brought out the ingredients and started making some rice and some fish.

Tohru let her mind wander a bit, while her hands were in complete control of the cooking. Her big blue eyes drifted to the window, landing on the sunlit trees, their leaves waving to her. She smiled and noticed something. _Hey, I'm not sick! At least, I think I'm not. _She paused in her cooking, bringing her own hand to her forehead, pleased to find it at a seemingly normal temperature. The only thing she noticed that was different was that she felt a little sore from yesterday.

_CRASH! _Tohru immediately returned to the present, her eyes widening when she saw the lid of the rice cooker shaking. "Oh!" She quickly lifted the lid and put it aside. But she forgot to grab a towel and she yanked her hand back in pain. "OW!" She hissed from the sting, her other hand clutching the injured one and she ran to the sink. Tohru swiftly turned on the cool water, relaxing as the soothing liquid calmed her burning skin. She smiled and examined her palm, pleased to see no real damage had been done; just a small pink color was rising to the surface. She turned the water off and started to set the table. Her hand just finished placing the last plate when she heard the doorbell ring.

_Who could that be? _Tohru hurried to answer the door and when she slid it open, she beamed at the man in front of her. "Oh Hatori! Good morning, please come in!" Tohru scooted to the side to let him in as he took off his shoes. Hatori's face softened into a small, barely noticeable, smile, the one he only let out for Tohru.

"Good morning Tohru. How are you feeling? Shigure told me you were feeling dizzy."

Tohru looked back at him, on her way to the kitchen again. "Oh I'm much better Hatori, thank you for worrying about me. I don't even feel sick anymore!" Her face widened into a huge smile, desperately trying to convince him. Hatori only responded, "Well, I think it would be wise for me to check."

Tohru blinked. "Oh-sure!" Let me just take this off." Tohru quickly took off her apron and sat on the couch in the living room. Hatori brought out his stethoscope and listened to her heart. Tohru took in deep breaths as instructed, and Hatori nodded reassuringly.

He then took her temperature and smiled. "You were right Tohru. There is no fever and there is no sign of congestion." She smiled happily. He continued. "But I want you to take it easy. I don't think your fever would go away that quickly. You are still looking a bit pale." Tohru nodded and then thought of something.

"Hatori! Would you please join us for breakfast? There's enough for everyone!" Hatori looked down at the table already set up and just waiting for people. He smiled. "I'd be happy to, Tohru."

Just then, Shigure walked in. He blinked in surprise when his eyes found Hatori. He zoomed over to him, his eyes squinted in an adorable spoke.

"Hatori! What are you doing here? Are you paying my dear sweet Tohru a little visit?" Hatori pulled on his original expressionless face and packed his medical equipment. "Shigure, don't make me call your editor again and let her know you are NOT on a vacation." Tohru watched with big eyes as Shigure fell to his knees, begging and crying to Hatori. Tohru giggled and waved to Shigure. He noticed her and stood up.

"Good morning Tohru. Well, you seem to feel much better this morning. Do you feel alright?" She nodded vigorously and excused herself to go to the kitchen.

_Hmm…the boys should be waking up soon, what with all this commotion and all. _Sure enough, Tohru looked up to see Yuki and Kyo enter the room, Yuki half asleep as always and Kyo fuming behind him.

"Good morning Yuki, Kyo! Did you sleep well?"

Yuki lifted his head and his eyes brightened when he saw her, his head nodding slowly. "Good morning Miss Honda. And yes, we did sleep well, thank you." Tohru beamed and turn to hear Kyo's response. To her surprise, he glanced her way and only shrugged. Tohru sighed inside. _Oh. He's in a bad mood today. _Her mental lightbulb lit up. _I know how to make him feel better! _

She walked to the fridge, opened it, and pulled out the new carton of milk she bought just yesterday. Her smile never left her face as she poured it into a tall glass. She returned to face the sleepy pair by the door and presented it to Kyo. His face registered surprise and his hand reached up to take the glass from her. One of his fingers grazed one of hers by mistake and Tohru jerked her hand back. Her eyes widened at the contact and Kyo almost dropped the glass. He quickly mumbled out a "thanks" and hide his face, his orange bangs shielding his eyes. He was gone before Tohru could blink.

_Wh-what?_ Before Tohru could think about it, Yuki caught her attention.

"Miss Honda, how are you feeling today?" She waved her hand in dismissal. "I'm fine Yuki, I've never been better. Hatori's here, he checked up on me." Yuki nodded, a worried look on his face.

"Hatori's here? Oh. I wonder what he's here for." Tohru was about to answer when Yuki smiled at her. "We can worry about that later. Come on, we can wait until the others get back." Tohru happily followed him into the kitchen, her thoughts forgotten for now.

(Kyo's POV)

Kyo left the kitchen, leaving Yuki to talk to Tohru. He had enough on his mind to think about, not including the rat in the other room. His thoughts wandered to the incident that had happened a few seconds earlier, his memory on a certain smiling face. _Man, I really need to straighten things out with Tohru. _Kyo knew something had happened between them a week ago, but his emotions were spinning out of control. He knew something was up and he needed to know what.

_I know she's accepted me, and that's more than what the other zodiacs have ever felt. But WHY? Why did she accept me? Out of pity? Then she's no different than Kagura! _

But deep down, he knew Tohru was not Kagura. She was different. _She's – what?_

Kyo sighed and mentally slapped himself. His feet lead him to the front door. Kyo's eyes quickly picked up on the slightly open door and he leaned forward. His orange cat ears perked up as he heard hushed voices from outside. Kyo winced as he realized he was eavesdropping, and a simple phrase entered his mind: _Curiosity killed the cat._ His ears flattened for a moment, then he shrugged. _What harm is there in listening? After all, no one should have anything to hide…_

He listened, two different voices reaching his ears.

"He seems distant, unsure. I've never seen him like this."

"Are you sure about it? I mean, he's never acted that way before."

Kyo blinked in confusion. _Hatori and Shigure? And who's never acted __**what **__way before?_ The return of the voices caused him to listen in again.

"Just keep on eye on Tohru and I'll see what I can do." Kyo narrowed his eyes. _Tohru's involved in this? _He pressed his ear closer to the opening and Shigure's voice answered.

"I'll do my best, but I doubt it'll be enough."

The rustling of feet outside brought Kyo out of his thoughts and he silently walked back to the kitchen.

_Whatever is going on, I don't like it. If Tohru is involved, I don't know what will happen. _Kyo paused in his walking as he came to a sudden realization. Hatori could only "see what he can do" with one person. One person whom he was around 24/7. And the one person Kyo knew no zodiac could protect Tohru from. _Akito._

* * *

(Tohru's POV)

"So, how do you like it?"

Tohru smiled brightly at her companions, all of them silent around the table. Hatori raised his head to answer.

"It's exceptional, Tohru. You really have a special way in cooking. Unlike this so-called adult over here."

Tohru blushed in delight. "Th-thank you Hatori."

Shigure smiled and chucked. "Aww, come on, I can cook if the occasion calls for it."

"With you, the occasion never calls for it."

"Thanks Hatori."

"No problem."

Tohru smiled at the two older cousins, a warmth spreading inside her. _I wish it could always be like this. _She could feel happy tears form in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She sniffed a bit, and turned her attention to the younger boys in the room. _Huh?_

Yuki was staring down at his food, taking no interest in what was happening around him. Across him, Kyo was doing the same. Tohru felt a spark of concern. _Is it the food?_

"Hey Yuki, Kyo?" They both turned their heads to look at her. Tohru swallowed, her throat tight for some reason. "D-do you not like the food? I can make something else if you want." Yuki blinked.

"No, that's not necessary. But thank you." His eyes quickly shifted away from her and Tohru looked at Kyo. He was no longer looking at her, his face hidden behind his orange locks. Tohru blinked, concern growing. "Kyo? Is something wrong?"

By now, Shigure and Hatori had ceased talking, and their attention focused on Tohru, hearing her change of voice. Tohru ignored them, something was telling her to pay attention to the orange-haired boy.

Kyo lifted his head, and Tohru froze. _What? What? How did I not…see?_

Kyo stared directly at Tohru, his eyes full of confusion. He looked desperately at Tohru, and she could only stare back. Tohru looked back in concern, wanting to know what was going on. Kyo sighed, and quickly stood up. Tohru, without thinking, copied his movements.

Her feet stumbled, but Tohru took no notice. Her hand reached out for Kyo, landing gently on his arm. Kyo looked at her in mild shock. Tohru didn't dare look away. _I won't give up, Kyo. I meant what I said before, I WILL stay with you! _Tohru wanted him to understand, and she let out a small smile.

(Kyo's POV)

Kyo continued to look down at her. She was smiling softly, still betraying concern, but her eyes were searching his. Kyo felt on the verge of tears. _Why…why? _Tohru didn't let go, and her flushed face was begging him to stay. Kyo swallowed, and open his mouth to speak. _Tell me, Tohru. What is it about you that makes me want to run? Why do you want me to stay? How can you still be with me? How can someone like you…_

"Hey Kyo! Tohru! Where are you going?"

…_be stuck in the same room with those bastards?!_

Kyo flinched at Shigure's tone, and yanked himself out of Tohru's grasp. He gritted his teeth and darted outside. Yanking the front door, he ran out, not even noticing his bare feet. _I did it again, I left her all alone! You idiot! _Kyo slowed to a halt, but it wasn't because of his conscience. It wasn't because of Tohru's pleas that were right behind him. It wasn't because of her hand that found his arm again. It wasn't that.

Kyo stared ahead, his eyes not wanting to believe what he saw. _No…why is he here?! No! Not now!_

Tohru let out a small gasp beside him, and her hand slipped away. Kyo blinked.

Akito's cold gray eyes stared back at him.

* * *

**Um…hey guys. Yeah, I'm back. I really don't want to say the reasons as to why this chapter took so long, but you are welcome to say whatever you want. Thank you for waiting so, so long.**


End file.
